


Alternian Conquest

by DirkDatAssStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Invasion, Multi, letter and transcript format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkDatAssStrider/pseuds/DirkDatAssStrider
Summary: It is August 29, 2011 when the news of contact with an alien lifeform reaches the public of Earth. Trolls, they are called.This is a collection of journals, diaries, transcripts, and assignments written by our four heroes as they manage to cope with the end of the world at the hands of a cruel alien empress.





	Alternian Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something new! 
> 
> It's not always going to be in this format, later on there will be some actual action writing that's present, haha.

 


End file.
